The Bubble Bath
by Awebeco Bento Productions
Summary: Axel comes back from a weekend trip to catch Roxas in the tub...will it be a bath for two? AkuRoku, RikuSora, and a dash of Zemyx. Rated M for language and yaoi lovin'.
1. Bathtime

**Author's Note:** This story was written by me, Peachy. This started out as a scene from one of my previous fanfics, "It's Always You", which I have now expanded upon and turned into a standalone fic. (Yeah, I know, I cheated. xD) I couldn't help it! It was such a smexy little scene, but it never got to the…_good_ part, if you know what I mean. And I realized a few weeks ago that I've only written one actual lemon scene, and it was Xemmy/Saix, not AkuRoku!! Shame!! T_T. So after realizing that, I just _had_ to rectify the situation, and this scene was just screaming to be its own oneshot. So, here you are, ladies and gents. And yeah, if you did happen to read "Bubbles" in its original form, you'll notice that I added the whole weekend trip aspect in order to make more sense out of the whole thing.

Anyway, enjoy! Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated! :D

--

**The Bubble Bath**

**--**

Roxas sank down in the tub until the hot water reached his chin. It was a quiet Sunday evening, and the blonde wasn't left with much to do. Sora had gone over Riku's house that afternoon, and Roxas had come to the conclusion that since his twin wasn't home by now, he would most likely be spending the night with his silver-haired beau.

Usually he would call up Axel in these situations, and the redhead would rush over, especially at the notion of a bored Roxas in an empty house. But Axel had gone on a weekend trip to visit his brother Reno up north, and even if he did come home soon, Roxas felt guilty about calling him to come over when he would most likely be exhausted.

So, Roxas had decided to take his evening bath a little early, something only Sora and Axel knew he did on Sundays. He closed his eyes and felt the tension from the day drain out of his body, soothed and relaxed by the nighttime bath. Just as his thoughts began to wander to a certain pyro he knew, he heard the door to the bathroom creak open.

"Sora, I'm in the bath! …Axel?!" Roxas exclaimed, sitting up quickly in the tub.

"Hey there, Roxas." The redhead said, trying to make his grin seem harmless. It didn't work.

Roxas was suddenly all too aware that he was completely naked in the bathtub, and the redhead's eyes had traveled from his face to much, much further down on his body. He covered certain key areas with his arms, blushing furiously.

"What are you doing here, Axel?" Roxas asked between gritted teeth, his blush spreading to his ears and neck.

"What do you mean? I'm back from my trip. I wanted to see my Roxie bear." Axel replied with a cheesy grin.

"No, I mean what are you doing in my bathroom?" The blonde exclaimed, struggling fruitlessly to quell his deepening blush.

Axel shook the small plastic shopping bag he was holding in one of his hands.

"I got you a present to help you enjoy your bath." The redhead said, a distinct hint of mischief in his voice.

Roxas didn't like that tone at all. It meant Axel was up to something, and it couldn't be anything good.

Before he could inquire further, Axel reached in the bag and pulled out his "gift"– a bottle of lavender bubble bath solution. Roxas raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, thank you Axel, I guess." Roxas said, confused. He had expected something perverted.

Axel dropped the plastic bag on the ground and took several steps forward so that he now stood right in front of the bathtub, looking down at Roxas. His grin spread from ear-to-ear, and the look in his catlike eyes was positively devious.

"Um, Axel, why are you hovering over the bathtub? And why are you wearing swim trunks instead of shorts?" Roxas said, feeling rather like a mouse trapped by a large cat… a large, dangerous cat that hadn't eaten anything all day long.

Without a word, Axel popped open the cap to the bubble bath and slowly poured its contents into the hot water. Roxas gasped in surprise as the redhead proceeded to strip off his t-shirt and climb into the bathtub, kneeling in the water in front of Roxas.

Roxas squeaked in embarrassment and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging his calves tightly and staring at Axel incredulously.

"Axel, what…?!" Roxas was lost for words as lavender bubbles rose all around them.

Axel was still smiling devilishly. He met Roxas's eyes and the blonde blushed an even deeper shade of red, a feat that Axel hadn't thought possible.

"My my Roxas, if I had known it would make you _speechless_ for once, I would've joined you for a bubble bath months ago." The redhead said, his voice languid and full of tease and promise.

Roxas shivered even though the water was still hot. He was still partially paralyzed at the shock of Axel joining him in the bathtub. He managed to meet Axel's gaze without looking down, and he was proud of himself for being able to do so.

"Axel," the blonde said, a questioning lilt in his voice.

Axel put his palms flat on the bottom of the tub, slinking over to Roxas on hands and knees.

Roxas, forgetting that he was still unclothed, let go of his legs and scooted backwards until his back hit the wall of the tub. Axel moved in so close that his chest hovered over Roxas's own, his hands coming to rest on the tub floor as he placed his legs on either side of the blonde's.

"Yes?" the redhead said, voice low and seductive.

Roxas gasped as Axel traced an invisible line down his chest with his index finger. Axel paused and looked the blonde in the eyes, waiting for him to pull away. Roxas didn't move.

Axel bent his head down, his mouth an inch from the blonde's own. Roxas, without thinking about what he was doing, closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth to the redhead's lightly.

Axel sighed contentedly into the kiss, pressing their bare torsos together and running his tongue along Roxas's bottom lip. The blonde parted his lips and Axel's tongue sought out every crevice in his lover's mouth as the kiss deepened.

Roxas let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, tilting his head and leaning further into the kiss. It was at that moment that Roxas realized just how much he had missed this. He made a mental note to himself to tell Axel later that he wasn't ever allowed to take weekend trips without him again, because he had no intention of pausing the redhead in his ministrations at the present moment.

Axel's mouth traveled to the blonde's neck, and Roxas ran his fingers through Axel's red spikes sensuously, closing his eyes and leaning back onto the tub.

"A…Axel…" the blonde whispered as Axel's mouth moved to suck on his collarbone.

"I missed you, baby," the redhead said in a voice barely above a whisper, his chest rumbling above Roxas's own.

"Missed you…missed you too…ah!" Roxas cried as Axel none too gently left his mark on the curve of his neck.

Axel pressed his hips into Roxas's, and the blonde could feel his…excitement. A blush spread once again on his face as Axel moved his mouth lower, his tongue flicking over a nipple.

"Jesus, Axel," Roxas moaned, arching into the redhead as he teased one nipple at a time, his hands moving to clutch at the blonde's hips.

Axel's tongue danced along the blonde's chest and stomach, but Roxas suddenly tugged on his lover's hair, pulling his head up.

Axel met Roxas's gaze and blinked confusedly, his jade eyes half-lidded and a drowning pool of lust.

Roxas leaned his chest into Axel's, pushing him backward until he was now straddling the redhead.

Axel gasped in surprise as Roxas reached down and slid off the redhead's swim trunks, throwing them on the bathroom floor.

Roxas lifted his head and captured the redhead's mouth in his own, making a grinding motion with his hips that made both boys release a loud groan.

"Bed?" Axel said it as a question, his voice hoarse with arousal.

"Mmm-hmm," Roxas hummed in agreement in between kissing the redhead's mouth.

Axel wrapped his arms securely around the blonde's waist and lifted them both to a standing position, Roxas gasping in surprise as he was always forgetting how strong the lanky redhead actually was. Roxas locked his legs around Axel's back while his hands went to the older boy's neck and hair while Axel stepped out of the shower and carried the blonde out of the tub, never breaking the kiss.

After fumbling with two doorknobs and nearly tripping in the hallway, the pair finally made it to Roxas's bedroom, naked and dripping wet but too engrossed in their actions to notice or care.

Axel carried Roxas over to the bed, thanking the gods that the blonde had the bottom bunk. He laid the smaller boy down atop the comforter and settled himself above the blonde's waiting form. Roxas captured Axel's mouth in another heated kiss and arched his back, pressing their erections together intimately.

"God, Roxas, I want you so bad right now." The redhead moaned, clutching the boy's hips and pressing himself down on the blonde harder.

"Then take me." The blonde whispered, running his small hands up and down the expanse of Axel's back before resting them atop the redhead's shoulder blades.

Axel pulled his mouth away from teasing the blonde's neck and locked eyes with him.

"Are you sure? It's a big step, Rox…" he said seriously, resting his weight on his forearms.

"I know it is. But I'm ready," Roxas replied, finding it slightly amusing that Axel was attempting to have a serious discussion while they were both naked and Axel was straddling him.

"Are you just saying that, Roxas? We can do other things…I'm totally fine with waiting…it doesn't have to be tonight," the redhead said, stroking the younger boy's cheek with his fingers with a tenderness that brought a lump to the blonde's throat.

Roxas cupped both Axel's cheeks with his hands and locked eyes with him, smiling sincerely.

"Axel, we've waited long enough. I want you, right now, in this bed, tonight. What are you gonna do about it?" His smile turned into a smirk and his voice dipped lower as he said the last few words, his hands moving to run through Axel's mane of red spikes sensuously.

Axel managed a shaky laugh and leaned down to kiss the little blonde.

"Well in that case, don't wanna keep you waiting much longer, Roxas," he said seductively before pressing his mouth to the blonde's and eliciting a moan from the younger boy as his tongue worked its magic inside his lover's mouth.

Axel kissed his way down Roxas's chest and abdomen, his mouth moving lower still as his hands ran down the blonde's arms and waist. Roxas shuddered in anticipation as the redhead's hands rubbed along his thighs, his mouth kissing a line down his happy trail until, with one sudden motion, he had taken the boy in his mouth, his tongue rolling over the tip of the blonde's erection.

Roxas was unable to restrain a loud groan and he gripped the headboard behind him as if for dear life as Axel moved his tongue from base to tip.

Roxas's accepting reaction serving as encouragement for Axel, the redhead began to take more of the younger boy's erection in his mouth, working him with his teeth and tongue until Roxas was reduced to a moaning mess beneath him.

Just as Roxas's moans were taking on a higher pitch and his legs began to tremble, Axel pulled his mouth away from his erection, once again straddling the blonde as he moved in to kiss his mouth.

Roxas let out a frustrated groan and looked at the redhead confusedly.

"Now, now Roxas, we can't have you spent just yet. Only getting started." Axel said, chuckling at the blonde's impatience.

Roxas allowed the entrance of Axel's tongue into his mouth once again and was soon moaning in pleasure as Axel began to rock his hips into Roxas's own.

Suddenly, Axel stopped, looking around the room quizzically.

"What?" Roxas said, his voice husky in his aroused state.

"I need some sort of lube…otherwise I could really hurt you," Axel replied, his brows knitted in thought.

"Lotion…Sora's got lotion on the nightstand," Roxas managed to think through the pleasurable haze that fogged his brain.

Axel located it and, deeming it usable, began to lather up his fingers while he resumed the kiss.

Roxas gasped as he felt the tip of Axel's finger rub against his entrance.

"I'm gonna do it now, okay?" he whispered, their faces inches apart.

Roxas nodded and closed his eyes as Axel's finger slipped inside him. Immediately the blonde gasped and clenched the sheets tightly.

"Try to relax. It'll start to feel really good soon, I promise, but for now it might hurt a little." Axel said softly, his legs on either side of the blonde's and their bare torsos pressed together.

Roxas opened his eyes and caught the redhead's gaze as he nodded in response, trusting Axel completely.

Axel began stroking the blonde's fully hardened member as he added a second finger and tried to loosen the boy as much as possible for later. The mix of pleasure and pain made Roxas grip Axel's shoulders tightly, a whimper escaping from his lips.

After a few minutes, Roxas felt an intense bolt of pleasure hit him and squealed, bucking his hips to meet Axel's thrusting fingers. Axel smiled, knowing he had hit the boy's prostate, and thrust his fingers in a few more times before pulling them out and lathering up his own rock-hard erection.

Axel pulled the blonde's legs up and around his waist and leaned in to kiss his mouth passionately.

"You ready Roxie?" the redhead said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Axel, take me," Roxas moaned, his loins throbbing with heat. Without any further hesitation, Axel pushed his erection into Roxas's entrance, slowly and shallowly at first to spare him some pain.

Roxas sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. After a few moments, Axel began to work up a rhythm of slow thrusts, his mouth dancing along the blonde's neck and jaw line.

"A-Axel, yes…" Roxas whined, arching into him. Axel's thrusts became deeper, and soon he hit the boy's prostate, sending the younger boy into a fit of moans and whimpers, the pain disappearing and replaced by almost overwhelming pleasure.

Axel brought his mouth to his lover's and kissed him passionately, taking in every tone of the blonde's gasps and moans. He had imagined making love to the blonde many times before, but he had never expected him to be so _loud_, and the boy's approving reactions only turned the redhead on more than ever.

"Mmm…oh, fuck, Axel…please…" Roxas moaned, meeting each one of Axel's thrusts eagerly.

"What was that? Do you want something?" The redhead said, his innocent tone completely destroyed by his devilish grin.

"Mmm…yes…I-I want—" Roxas trailed off as one of Axel's thrusts hit his prostate dead-on.

The blonde cried out, throwing his head back in ecstasy and clenching Axel's shoulders even tighter.

Axel let out a loud groan as he saw Roxas react so wonderfully, but he wasn't done with his little game.

"What do you want, Roxas? Tell me what you want," Axel said, purposefully slowing down the pace of his thrusts and causing Roxas to groan loudly in frustration.

"I-I want you…want you to…" Roxas struggled to form a coherent thought as Axel continued to thrust into him at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Want me to what?" Axel said, almost stopping completely.

"I want you to fuck me, however you want, just take me, please, Axel!" Roxas cried out pleadingly, rocking his hips against the redhead's own. Axel groaned loudly in response, not expecting the blonde's answer to be so _fucking hot_, and altered the rhythm to a mind-blowing pace, each thrust causing the bed to creak and groan underneath them.

Roxas was now punctuating each thrust with a moan, which grew louder over time until the boy was practically screaming, thrusting his hips upwards to meet Axel's own. The bathwater from earlier that had clung to their bodies was now soaked into the sheets, and both boys were now covered in a fine sheen of sweat, the temperature around them skyrocketing as they moved in tandem, seeking their release.

"Oh fuck, Axel, I-I'm so close, don't stop…" Roxas said in between moans, his nails digging into the flesh of Axel's shoulders desperately.

"God Roxas, you drive me crazy…" Axel tilted his head and nipped at the blonde's earlobe, earning a groan in response.

"Never been…so fucking hard…" the redhead breathed hotly into his lover's ear, the tip of his erection grazing the blonde's prostate with every thrust.

Roxas's body began to tremble, and Axel knew the boy was extremely close to his release.

"Yes…that's it…come for me, Roxas," Axel whispered into the boy's ear, thrusting even harder inside the blonde.

Roxas let out a strangled cry and pressed his body against the redhead even more firmly, struggling to keep a measured pace.

Axel wrapped his hand around the blonde's neglected cock, pumping it forcefully in time with his own thrusts.

"AXEL!!" Roxas screamed his lover's name as he hit his peak, thrusting upwards wildly into the redhead's hand. Axel clutched at the blonde's hips and struggled to get in a few more powerful thrusts, stroking the blonde's erection as he rode out his intense orgasm. Axel thrust one more time before releasing into the blonde, his entire body shuddering and the blonde's name spilling from his lips in ecstasy.

Axel collapsed on top of Roxas, completely spent. Roxas interlaced his fingers with the redhead's and the two lay that way, catching their breaths and slowing their racing heartbeats.

Axel kissed a lazy trail from Roxas's earlobe across his jaw line, stopping to kiss both the boy's cheeks before capturing his mouth in a slow, tender kiss.

Roxas sighed contentedly into Axel's kiss, both his hands still entwined with the redhead's own.

"I love you so much, Roxas." Axel said, pressing his forehead to the blonde's and catching his gaze.

Roxas smiled broadly and kissed each of Axel's tattoos, his nose, and then his lips.

"I love you too Axel." He said, feeling like the phrase had now taken on an even deeper meaning.

Axel's face lit up in a brilliant smile that took Roxas's breath away.

"I'm still not used to hearing you say it. I missed the hell out of you these last few days, Roxas." Axel admitted, stroking the boy's mass of blonde tresses.

"Mmm…I missed you, too. So you call me by my full name in bed, hm? You usually only do that when you're very serious." Roxas said with a teasing smile as he brought both their hands up on the pillow above his head.

Axel laughed warmly and brought his lips down an inch from Roxas's mouth.

"Well, this is something I take very seriously, Roxas. In fact, I may have to impress on you the dire seriousness of it all…" He said, his voice beginning to regain its seductive tone and a characteristic Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

It was Roxas's turn to laugh as he rolled his eyes and kissed the redhead briefly.

"Oh no, not tonight, sir. I am officially spent. And so are you," he added with a chuckle as Axel failed to suppress a yawn.

"You're right. Is Sora coming back tonight?" Axel inquired.

"I don't think so. He's at Riku's house."

"Good. 'Cause I really don't feel like cleaning this place up. Or getting dressed." Axel said, making Roxas laugh.

"Me either." He said, the pleasant feeling of sleepiness washing over him and causing his eyelids to droop.

Axel pulled the covers up over both of them and laid down alongside Roxas. Roxas cuddled into the redhead, resting his head on the older boy's chest.

Axel wrapped his arms around the boy protectively and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Roxie." He whispered into the dark.

"Goodnight." Roxas mumbled into the redhead's chest, drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--

**Author's Note:** "Roxie bear." Lawl. That nickname, I'd like to add, is totally canon. Quinton Flynn (aka English voice actor for Axel) totally said "What's up Roxie bear" at a convention. Look it up on youtube, it happened. And the fangirl inside me was immensely pleased. D

Ohmygosh, my first actual full AkuRoku lemon scene everrrr!!! O.O It was an epic journey, I must say (lolonlyonenight). I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and this is totally dedicated to a girl I met at MangaNext 2008 over Halloween weekend at the Kingdom Hearts Yaoi Panel. She read my fanfic The Christmas Party and said such nice things about it! I unfortunately didn't catch your name but if you read this, enjoy! I know you will, you fangirl... ^_~


	2. The Morning After

**Author's Note:** Woo, Chapter Two!! Now, I know all of you that read the first chaper are now like "WTF didn't this say Completed?!" Well, originally I intended to write the lemony goodness and be done with it, but I just had this vivid mental movie about the "morning after" and how funny it would be, and I just had to write it down. And I figured you guys might enjoy the hilarity, too, so...here you go! Who knows, maybe this will turn into a 40-chapter-long epic masterpiece of AkuRoku love and amazingness...or not. XD

Anyway, enjoy! Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated! :D

--

"Roxas? Roxas, are you still sleeping? School starts in twenty minutes!"

Sora's chipper voice rang loud and clear from the downstairs hallway. Roxas, completely naked and currently snuggled beneath the sheets with an equally naked Axel, woke in horror to hear his twin brother calling up to him from the bottom of the staircase.

"Shit! Axel, Axel wake up! Sora's home!" Roxas whispered frantically, shaking the dreaming redhead into consciousness.

Axel lazily opened his catlike eyes halfway and snuggled in closer to Roxas.

"Mmm? G'morning, Roxie bear." He said, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

"Axel, you have to get up! Sora's back, and school's starting in twenty minutes!" The blonde cried, leaping out of bed and then stopping dead in his tracks when the pain due to last night's activities hit him full force.

"Ohh…" He groaned as he resisted doubling over in pain.

Axel lifted himself out of bed and came up behind the blonde, putting his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck tenderly.

"Yeah, I should've told you. It usually hurts the morning after your first time." He said apologetically, tracing small circles on Roxas's hipbone.

Roxas was about to give into the redhead's soothing ministrations and crawl back into bed when he heard the horrifying sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh my God! Axel, Sora's coming in the room!" Roxas said hysterically, pulling free of the redhead's grasp.

"What?! Shit! What do I do?" Axel said, now snapped out of his dreamy stupor completely.

"I don't know! Hide!" Roxas wailed, rushing over to his dresser and pulling on a pair of boxers and jeans as quickly as he could, wincing the entire time.

"What? Where?" Axel said, and Roxas would have laughed out loud at the sight of the redhead, naked and wild-eyed in the middle of his bedroom, if it weren't for the sound of his brother's approaching footsteps outside the door.

"Uhh—closet! In the closet!!" Roxas said, throwing a t-shirt over his head and crossing the room to Axel, gesturing wildly behind them to the small closet in the corner of the room.

Axel would have laughed at loud at the irony of the little blonde yelling at him to get into a closet, if it weren't for the fact that Sora was fast approaching, and he was currently standing in the boys' room stark naked.

"But Rox—" Axel tried to protest, but found himself being pushed back towards the closet door by a frantic Roxas.

"No time! Go, get in!!" Roxas cried, opening the closet door and shoving the redhead inside.

"Do I at least get a good morning kiss?" Axel said with a smirk, no longer panicking and finding the situation immensely amusing.

To Axel's surprise, Roxas leaned in and kissed him briefly on the mouth before slamming the closet door closed, spinning around just in time to see Sora stepping into the bedroom.

"Oh hey Sora! How was your sleepover?" Roxas said a little too quickly, plastering what he hoped was a nonchalant smile to his face.

To his relief, his twin brother returned the smile and walked further into the room.

"It was fun. I made Riku watch _Enchanted _with me." The brunette replied.

"Again?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded and gave a cheeky grin. "You're lucky he puts up with you."

Sora giggled and Roxas moved discreetly away from the closet and over to his desk, throwing random schoolbooks into his book bag absentmindedly.

"I know. But hey, I sat through that awful, scary new Batman movie with him just 'cause he wanted to see the Joker. I had nightmares for a week! So I just kept waking him up in the middle of the night. That's what he gets though! So are you ready for school? We might make it on time if we leave, like, right now." Sora said, glancing at the clock on the far wall.

"Um, sure, yeah Sora." Roxas replied. Suddenly he heard a small _thump_ that to his horrified realization had come from inside the closet, and he realized what he had just said.

"I—I mean, no, no I'm not ready. In fact, I have some work to finish up before I go. I think I might just take my car and show up late." Roxas said, trying to slow the stampede that was his heart at the moment.

"Well, okay. I'll tell the office you had a morning doctor's appointment or something. So I'm gonna take off I think," Sora said, his sapphire eyes scanning the room before they fell on the closet door. Roxas paled and swallowed the frog in his throat.

"Oh wait, I forgot my umbrella in the closet. Riku said it's supposed to thunderstorm later this afternoon." Sora said, making his way over to the closet.

Roxas, in a moment of blind panic, darted across the room and threw himself in front of Sora, effectively blocking his twin from opening the closet.

"Um, here! You can use my umbrella! You don't wanna dig through that closet for yours. It's like a black hole in there. You don't even know half of what's in it." He said in hasty explanation. He could've sworn he heard a snort of laughter come from inside the closet, but the little brunette seemed to hear nothing of the sort. Sora eyed him quizzically for a moment, but then backed off and strode over to Roxas's dresser, plucking up his umbrella and tucking it into his book bag. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief, wondering just how many years this morning would take off of his life.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now – oh wait, one more thing," Sora said, now heading over to the boys' nightstand. Roxas looked on in horror as his brother attempted to dispense some lotion into his hands, having to pump the nozzle several times to get any lotion to come out. With a puzzled expression, Sora picked up the bottle and shook it.

"Roxas? Do you know what happened to all my hand lotion?" The brunette asked, looking at the blonde questioningly.

Roxas had to swallow twice in order to get his voice working properly once again.

"Um, oh yeah, I used some of it. Yeah, my hands were really callused from that art project I had the other day, so I used some. Sorry," Roxas lied, praying to all that was holy that his brother would believe it.

"Oh, I don't remember any art project…well, okay! It's fine, but you totally owe me a bottle. Well, see ya Roxas! Don't skip school!" Sora said, setting the bottle down and heading for the bedroom door.

"Yeah I won't, see you later Sora," Roxas said weakly, waving as his brother walked out the door. Only when he heard the front door close and the engine of Sora's car start up did he collapse onto his mattress, willing his breathing and heartbeat to slow to normal levels.

Axel opened the closet door and stepped out, a random towel now wrapped around his hips and his face lit up in laughter.

"Is the coast all clear?" Axel said teasingly, sauntering over to the bed where Roxas lay.

"Oh. My. God. Okay, next time we do this, it's gonna be at _your_ place." The blonde said, his voice muffled due to the fact that his face was currently shielded by his hands.

Axel laughed jovially, sitting down beside Roxas on the bed. Roxas sat upright, and the redhead slung a lanky arm around his shoulder affectionately.

"My thoughts exactly. This was quite an interesting way to wake up, although it wasn't exactly the morning after I had planned for us. There were pancakes, and possibilities of a round two, and definitely no Sora," Axel said, tapping his head to Roxas's playfully in order to silently tell him that he wasn't upset.

Roxas, however, hung his head and seemed to fold in on himself.

"I'm so sorry, Axel. This was totally my fault. I knew Sora would be coming back for his school stuff this morning, I just lost track of the time…this was a pretty awful morning after." The blonde said, his voice soft and tinged with sadness.

Axel sighed and lifted the blonde's chin with his fingers, leaning down to place a tender kiss on the boy's mouth.

"Now don't get all 'Sad Roxie Bear' on me. It was just as much my fault as yours. I knew Sora was coming back, too. But I was a little too worn out from last night's activities to wake up earlier. Speaking of, how are you feeling? Still sore?" Axel said, his tone switching from comforting to concerned.

"A little," Roxas answered honestly, taking a mental check of how he felt.

Axel made a soft comforting noise and eased Roxas down onto the bed, pulling the blanket up around him.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas said, fighting the urge to drift back into sleep now that he was back in bed.

"I'm gonna get you something. Wait right there, Roxie," Axel said, kissing the blonde's forehead before exiting the bedroom.

Roxas dimly noted that Axel's swim trunks were still lying on his bathroom floor, and thanked the gods that Sora had not entered the bathroom this morning. He didn't think he could've talked his way out of that one.

Several minutes later, Axel returned with a tray in hand. He sat on the bed beside Roxas and settled the tray in the boy's lap.

"There's some Motrin to help with the soreness. And I grabbed some English muffins from your counter and some orange juice." Axel explained.

Roxas grinned as he swallowed the pills and took a sip of orange juice.

"I get room service? This might actually out to be a good morning after," he said with an appreciative smile. He leaned over and kissed his redheaded lover tenderly.

"Thank you, Axel." He said softly, keeping his face inches from Axel's own.

"Well, there aren't any pancakes, and there was definitely a Sora, but there is one thing on my list that can still be accomplished…" Axel said, his voice dipping into the low, seductive quality it had in intimate situations.

"And what might that be? …Oh," Roxas said with a blush as he recalled Axel's earlier mention of a "round two".

"Are you crazy? With my backside in this much pain? I don't think so, Axel." Roxas said chidingly, batting the redhead's shoulder.

Axel laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it was worth a try!" he said, continuing to laugh as Roxas playfully assaulted him.

"Yeah, yeah. Even though I'm now an invalid, I did…you know…like it," Roxas said quietly, breaking eye contact with the older boy as his blush deepened.

"I know you did, Roxas. There are claw marks on my shoulder blades to prove it." he said with a knowing smirk. Roxas squeaked in embarrassment and his blush spread to his ears and neck.

"S-shut up," he said quickly in lame defense, gulping down some orange juice before resting the tray on the nightstand.

Axel laughed warmly and pulled the blonde over to him, holding him close and nuzzling his face in the boy's mass of blonde tresses.

"This is why I love you, Roxas. You were so damn sexy last night, and now you're just plain adorable." He said lovingly, kissing the blonde's temple.

Roxas sighed contentedly and snuggled in closer to the redhead.

"You weren't so bad yourself," he whispered, nuzzling the older boy's neck affectionately.

Axel swallowed a groan and moved his hands to the blonde's hips.

"And now you're back to sexy again. It's amazing," he said, pressing a kiss to the blonde's earlobe.

"Mmm…we should really…get up…I have a test fifth period…" Roxas said in between moans as Axel pressed kisses down his jaw line and neck, trying to convince himself as much as Axel to get out of bed.

Axel sighed and kissed the boy's neck one more time before shuffling out of bed. He extended a hand to Roxas and helped the blonde up, nibbling on his earlobe and earning him a pleasant little gasp from the younger boy's mouth.

"Axel…you should probably put some clothes on first. I don't think the school would appreciate you in that little towel the same as I do," Roxas said with a laugh as he gestured to what was supposed to be a hand towel still wrapped around Axel's hips.

Axel smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he tugged at the hemline of the towel.

"Would you appreciate me more if I wasn't wearing this little towel?" he said seductively, almost removing the garment altogether.

Roxas rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress the blush that spread across his features at the prospect of a naked Axel.

"Save it for later. I think there's a pair of your jeans in my drawer, and don't forget to get your swim trunks off the bathroom floor," Roxas said, tossing one of his own t-shirts in the redhead's direction. Axel caught it and pulled it over his head before sauntering over to the blonde's drawers and finding his jeans. He briefly disappeared to retrieve his swim trunks and returned with them in his hand, glad that they were dry enough to put on under the jeans.

"What time is it, anyway?" Axel asked as he picked up his school bag from the bedroom floor.

"Um, eight forty-three. We'll only be like twenty minutes late if we leave now." he said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and heading towards the bedroom door.

"I drained the bathtub, in case you were wondering," Axel said with a smirk as he followed Roxas out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Oh, thanks," Roxas replied, blushing at the memory and mentally smacking himself for forgetting to do it himself.

Axel laughed at Roxas's embarrassment and slung an arm around the blonde's shoulder as they walked outside to Roxas's car.

--


	3. We've Been Found Out

**Author's Note:** Yay, Chapter 3! Feel special, I blew off a Spanish paper to write this for you awesome fangirls! Haha ;P

Anyway, not much to say about this one, except you guys were exactly right about one belief a lot of you mentioned in your reviews. I'll give you a hint: it has to do with everyone's favorite brunette keyblade master... ;)

--

The morning passed without much excitement. Roxas and Axel both received late slips, and they would be serving an after-school detention that afternoon. Axel had simply smirked and said, "Worth it," before sauntering out of the front office. Roxas dodged the knowing looks that Aeris the secretary was shooting the pair as he shuffled embarrassedly out of the room and hurried to his first class.

Roxas's stomach was grumbling by the time the bell rang for lunch hour. He figured he should probably have eaten one of the English muffins Axel had brought him that morning, but he had been too preoccupied by the hectic morning and a nearly naked Axel in bed next to him and he had forgotten to eat. He quickly shoved his books from the morning into his locker and grabbed the ones for his afternoon classes before heading towards the cafeteria.

After filling his tray with the looked most appetizing, Roxas made his way to his regular lunch table. He could see Axel's red spikes from a mile away, and his heart skipped a beat at the mere sight of the older boy. _Oh man, _he thought as he approached the table. _If I'm blushing at just the sight of Axel, it's gonna be _really_ difficult staying calm through lunch. Just eat and stay neutral, Roxas. Nobody will notice that anything's different._

Roxas took his usual seat next to Axel, repeating his mental mantra in order to convince himself of its truth. Axel, however, apparently had no such mantra. As soon as Roxas sat down, a wide Cheshire grin spread across the redhead's face and he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

Roxas swallowed down the squeak that threatened to escape his throat and worked his hardest not to blush. Kairi and Naminé looked up briefly to say hi to Roxas before returning to their conversation, which the blonde assumed had to do with Hayner, since the two girls periodically glanced over to the fair-haired athlete's table and burst into girlish giggles. Zexion greeted the blonde as well and returned to his Literature assignment, which he had been attempting to complete since the period began but was proving to be rather difficult due to Demyx's incessant nagging that the gray-eyed boy pay him more attention.

To Zexion's relief, Demyx's attention was effectively diverted at the sight of Roxas.

"Heya Rox! Sora was just telling me that you got detention! Bummer, dude," the blonde sitar player said with a sympathetic shake of his head.

Before Roxas could reply, Zexion cut into the conversation.

"Demyx, you should really refrain from conversing with Xigbar. You're starting to pick up his vernacular," Zexion said without looking up from his notebook. Demyx clicked his tongue indignantly.

"But I _liiike_ Xiggy! And I only ever get to see him at band practice. You just don't like him 'cause you're _jealous_, Zexy." Demyx said with a mischievous smile.

"I most certainly am _not _jealous of that hippie-wannabe troublemaker," Zexion retorted, but the blush that spread across his cheeks proved otherwise.

Sora giggled at Demyx and Zexion's antics and stole one of Riku's paopu slices when he thought the silver-haired boy wasn't looking. Riku looked across the table at Roxas and nodded his head in greeting.

"So what did you do to get detention?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"Oh, I was a little late. Missed homeroom and all. So they wrote me up," Roxas said, keeping his voice passive and casual. Axel's hand had now traveled from his waist to much, much further down, and Roxas sifted his hips in an effort to discreetly shake himself free of the redhead's grasp, unable to control his growing blush.

"Wait, Axel, didn't you miss homeroom this morning, too?" Riku said, shifting his gaze to the redhead. Roxas was momentarily relieved that Riku had diverted Axel's attention from himself, until the processed the silver-haired boy's question.

_Oh shit, oh shit…Axel, please just make something up, anything…_

Axel smirked, removing his arm from Roxas's waist momentarily and pretending to think about the question before nodding slowly.

Demyx's ears immediately pricked up at this turn in conversation, and he swung his head around to fix his gaze on Axel and a suddenly very pale Roxas.

"_Ooh_! So you two were _both_ late to class? What were you _doing_ this morning, hmm?" The sitar player said with a cheeky grin. Axel's smirk grew wider at his comment, and he threw a lanky arm around his blonde companion's shoulders before opening his mouth.

"Well, _actually_—ouch!" Axel was cut off by a swift elbow to the ribs from Roxas, who cleared his throat in irritation.

"Nothing, Dem, I had some homework to do and—"

"Axel took Roxas's virginity last night after he came back from his trip; and in _our_ room, no less. Oh, and Roxas, if you really didn't want me to find out, you probably should look into a better hiding place for Axel. I could see his hair through the crack in the closet," Sora said matter-of-factly before munching on another paopu slice.

Time seemed to stop as the entire lunch table froze in their actions and turned to stare at a horrified Roxas and a surprised but amused Axel.

Roxas's mouth was moving, but no sound would come out. Axel stared at the speechless blonde and the smug brunette before bursting into appreciative laughter.

"Well, well, it seems we've been found out. I gotta say though Sora, I underestimated your powers of observation." the redhead said smiling.

Kairi and Naminé looked like they were each about to faint with fangirl joy, and Demyx looked about the same. Riku's eyebrows had shot up in surprise and he stared at the pair speechlessly, and Zexion had abandoned his work completely as he also eyed the pair in stunned silence.

Roxas was still completely unable to form words, although his blush now matched Axel's hair and had spread to his ears and neck.

"I didn't—we didn't—it wasn't—" was all that came out of Roxas's mouth as he fumbled for an excuse and appeared to be on the brink of an aneurism.

"Axel!! Roxas finally gave it up to you and you weren't gonna _tell me_?! I'm hurt and offended!" Demyx said with a pout, his fangirl glee fading away at the thought of such betrayal.

At this remark, Roxas temporarily forgot his mortification and whipped his head around to glare daggers at his redheaded companion.

"What does he mean, _finally_?" the blonde said, venom lurking in his voice.

Axel gulped and scratched the back of his head, putting on an innocently confused expression.

"Uh, I don't…know? Roxas, seriously, I didn't say it—OW! Roxas really I—OW!" Axel pathetically attempted to give excuses as Roxas beat him with his book bag in indignant outrage.

Sora burst out laughing, along with Kairi, Naminé, and Riku. Zexion hid his snicker behind his book, and Demyx, unaware that he caused the sudden Axel abuse, sat watching with a confused expression.

The bell rang and the teens dispersed after saying their goodbyes. Axel limped pathetically after a mortified and outraged Roxas, begging the blonde to slow down.

Roxas finally came to a halt, due only to the surge of human traffic blocking the cafeteria doors.

"Roxie, don't be mad. They would've found out eventually anyway. Now I don't have to hide in closets anymore!" Axel said jokingly in an attempt to lighten the blonde's mood. He grasped the smaller boy's hand and squeezed it in silent apology. Roxas sighed heavily and turned to lean into the redhead's chest.

"You were _never_ in the closet, Axel." Roxas mumbled.

Axel laughed, relieved that the blonde's anger was dissipating, and held the boy closer to him, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Axel tilted his head a little further so he could whisper hotly into the blonde's ear,

"You know, round two is still top on my priority list, Roxas."

Axel leaned in for a kiss, and was surprised when he received a slap to the cheek instead.

"Is that all you ever think about?! I can't believe I thought you were actually sorry. I bet you_ did_ say those things to Demyx. Well sorry Axel, but I'm not just a piece of ass."

And with that, Roxas stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a dejected Axel at the mercy of a overly-curious Demyx, who wanted to know if the slapping was a signal that Roxas liked it rough in bed.

Axel sighed miserably. It was going to be a _long_ day.

--

**Author's Note: **Heh, Sora knew all along! He's naive, but he's not RETARDED. I mean, the puddles in the hall, the lotion, the Axel...it was probably mostly the Axel that gave it away. xD

Aww, poor Axie...that's what he gets for being a horny bastard! :P Don't worry, kids, this will most liekly have a happy ending, mostly because I'm not an employee of Square Enix and I am sort of against things like, I don't know, KILLING AXEL. :(

Also, yay hints at Zemyx! 8D There will be some Soriku too, I promiseee ;D I actually have two ideas how I want to end this fanfic now, and it all depends on what comes out in the next chapter or two...wow that wasn't vague. xD

I was debating whether to bring up the "lotion" issue at the lunch table, then decided against it. Sora does not need to say such things aloud. He's too cuteee 3 Plus he might give Riku ideas...muahahah D


	4. Detention Confessions

**Author's Note:** Okay boys and girls, here it is - chapter four. All about Axel and Roxas this time, sorry if you were hoping for some side-pairing love. (There's plenty of time for that later! ;D) For this piece I felt like I really needed to focus on the two of them and get their relationship back in whack, 'cause _boy_, did it turn dramatic. I wasn't expecting the emotions to be so hectic, but I guess their issues ran a little deeper than I had first percieved...

I had a lot of fun writing the first half of this especially, I must say. I think I owe it completely to the utter insanity of this Orgy XIII member I couldn't help but include in this story of madness and mayhem...hehe... :P

Also, I want to say a big THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews!!!! I never imagined this would get all the kind attention it has. Really, thank you guys SO MUCH, your comments definitely keep me motivated...and distracted form my schoolwork a the same time...haha XD. So all of you who reviewed take a paopu cookie!! *hands cookies to you*

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to **Terra Hotaru**, for all her lovely comments on this fanfic and several others. You rock!! ;)

On that note, enjoy everyone! This one's a crazy ride...

--

When the last bell rang at three o'clock, Roxas realized to his dismay that he would he spending the next hour in detention – with Axel, of all people. Roxas was not at all eager to see his redheaded boyfriend after what happened at lunch. He had successfully avoided the older boy for the remainder of the school day, but he knew there was no avoiding Axel in detention.

Making up his mind to simply ignore the redhead for the next hour, Roxas pushed open the classroom door where detention was being held and found, to his further dismay, that he and Axel were the only ones in trouble that day.

Axel's head immediately snapped up at the sight of the blonde, but Roxas avoided eye contact as he approached the Dean of Students miserably.

Saïx took Roxas's detention slip from him and scribbled his name down in his ledger. Roxas fidgeted uncomfortably, but sure if he could handle a one-on-one detention time with Axel that afternoon.

"Sir, may I reschedule my detention for another time?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"No, you may not," Saïx said dismissively, penning his signature at the bottom of Roxas's slip.

"But sir, I'd really rather—"

"LOOK, I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT YOU'D RATHER DO! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE IN DETENTION THEN SHOW UP TO SCHOOL ON TIME! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Saïx erupted, and Roxas could've sworn the man's hair stuck up on end.

With a frightened squeak, the blonde fled the front of the room and crashed down in a seat on the opposite side of the room from Axel.

Saïx caught his breath and snatched up his ledger angrily.

"Now the two of you are to sit here and think about what you've done for the next hour! Understood?" he man snapped, glaring at both boys.

"But sir, we were just tardy—" Axel began before Saïx growled, literally _growled_, at him.

"JUST DO IT! AND IF I SEE YOU OUT OF YOUR SEATS WHEN I GET BACK I WILL END YOU!!" the man screamed before storming out of the classroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Roxas shuddered at the prospect of Saïx "ending" him. Although he wouldn't mind it if the crazed Dean of Students went nuts on a certain lanky pyro at the moment…

"Man, Saïx is _on edge_. It's like he goes _berserk_ sometimes. I think he's bipolar. Maybe he just needs a good fu—whoops," Axel caught himself at the outraged expression on the blonde's face.

"Okay, sorry, bad topic. Roxas, are you still mad at me?" Axel asked the blonde, who in response scoffed and turned his head away to face the wall.

Axel sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."

The redhead stood up from his seat and walked across the room, stopping to stand beside the blonde's desk. Roxas looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear Saïx? We're not supposed to move," the blonde said indifferently.

Axel rolled his eyes, secretly relieved that the blonde would at least speak to him.

"Do you really think I give a shit what Saïx says? He's probably licking the dirt off Headmaster Ansem's shoes night now. Besides," he sat in the seat next the blonde and bent his head down, trying to catch the boy's gaze, "You were so far away."

Roxas sighed softly, his anger melting and giving way to an underlying sadness that had plagued him since lunch.

"Was I just a sex buddy to you?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper, looking up at the redhead with wide, hurt-filled eyes.

Axel's eyes shot open in surprise at the blonde's question.

"No, wha—? Roxas, why would you even think that? Is this because of what Demyx said earlier?" the redhead asked, holding the blonde's gaze.

Roxas blinked his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the prickling tears that threatened to fall and he nodded, hating how completely vulnerable he was at the moment.

"God damn him. Always saying the stupidest things. Listen, Roxas, I honestly don't remember ever saying that. But if I did, and it hurt you, I'm so sorry. But you know how I feel about you, Rox. You know you're so much more than that to me. Don't you?" Axel said, worry etched across his features.

"Y-yeah, I do. It's okay, Axel," Roxas said, trying to dismiss the conversation because he could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes.

Axel stood from the chair and got down on his knees on the side of Roxas's desk, taking the blonde's hands within his own and locking eyes with him. Roxas looked down at him, startled, but didn't move his hands away or break the eye contact.

"No, it's not okay. Roxas, listen to me. I know I used to be a manwhore back in freshman year. No, I was," Axel said quickly when Roxas tried to protest.

"I slept around because I used to think that it was the only way to connect with people and feel like I was wanted. But then I met you, and you showed me that I could connect with people other ways, and that I didn't have to give myself up to someone physically just to feel wanted, or needed. And I fell so hard for you, Roxas, and I was so scared because I had never been in love before and I wasn't even sure you'd consider being with a guy, let alone me," Axel said, a nervous laugh making it apparent that those old fears were real and haunting.

Roxas fought down the lump forming in his throat as Axel went on.

"And when we were sitting in Kairi's kitchen at the end of sophomore year and you kissed me, I swore at that moment I could die the happiest person alive. Because then you looked me in the eyes and smiled at me with so much warmth that I knew I would never feel unwanted again. So you see, my beautiful Roxas, even if you did nothing but smile at me like you did that day, I'd be just as happy as I was last night. Because we are so much more than that, and you are so much more than that to me. I am completely, deeply, madly, truly, head-over-heels in love with you, Roxas, and I'd stay here on my knees all day to prove that to you," Axel said, warm and sincere smile lighting up his face.

The room fell into a still silence as Roxas stared at the redhead, wide-eyed and stunned speechless.

Only when a quick succession of teardrops fell onto their intertwined hands did Roxas realize he was crying. Axel was about to speak, believing the blonde was upset with him, when Roxas let out a strangled cry and collapsed on top of the redhead, crushing his mouth in a searing kiss and sending his chair flying out from under him.

The pair heard the crash of wood and metal but it sounded strange and faraway as they threw themselves into the stormy kiss, Axel vaguely aware that it was Roxas's tongue that deepened the kiss first. Axel weakly held the blonde's waist as Roxas straddled him to the floor, kissing him with breathtaking passion and gripping fistfuls of the redhead's hair as if it was the only thing keeping him anchored to reality.

After a full five minutes of electrifying kisses, Roxas finally pulled away, only to kiss each of Axel's oddly short eyebrows, the tip of his nose, and his forehead before taking several heaving breaths in order to steady himself.

"I love you, Axel, I do. I'm so sorry for doubting you. I was stupid and scared. God, I love you so much," the blonde's voice cracked as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. Axel held the blonde steady as he sat upright, the blonde now straddling his lap. Gently, Axel kissed each of Roxas's tears away, whispering sweet nothings into the boy's ear and holding his love close, his hands tracing soothing patterns on the blonde's back.

"It's okay, Roxie. It was your first time, you were in a vulnerable place, and you heard an awful thing." Axel said softly, kissing the blonde's cheek.

Roxas pulled away from the redhead in order to lock eyes with him.

"Why are you so understanding?" he said, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Well, one of us has to be," Axel replied with a teasing smile. Roxas laughed shakily and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Sorry baby. I'll try not to judge things so quickly from now on." The blonde said, lacing his fingers behind Axel's neck.

"Ooh, you only call me pet names when you're in a _really_ pro-Axel mood. I'm coming to the conclusion that I'm not in the doghouse anymore. Then again, you did also tackle me to the floor and kiss me senseless, so I think it's safe to assume I've been forgiven." Axel teased with a cheeky grin.

Ten minutes later, Saïx returned, marching up to the front of the room and standing with an authoritative arms-crossed pose that just screamed _superiority complex_.

He shifted his suspicious gaze from Axel to Roxas, who were still in their respective seats, hands folded on top of their desks.

"Well, the hour is up. It seems your detention is over. I hope you've thought long and hard about why you are here, and I hope not to see you in the near future. Good afternoon," Saïx said without an ounce of friendliness and gestured towards the opened door.

Axel and Roxas slowly stood from their seats, gathering their book bags and calmly moving up the rows of desks and toward the classroom door.

It was then that Saïx's gaze fell on several pieces of splintered wood that made a sort of trail to the small utility door in the back of the room.

"Boys, what is the meaning of this?" the blue-haired man asked, pointing to the trail of debris.

"No idea, sir. It must've been like that when we came in," Axel said innocently as the boys walked just a little more quickly towards the door.

Saïx immediately made a hurried march over to the utility closet, throwing the door open and gasping loudly at the sight of the ruined chair.

"Boys, come back here this instant! I will end you for this! GET BACK HERE!!" Saïx screamed, but Axel and Roxas had long since sprinted out of the room and out the front doors of the school, not stopping until they were both in Roxas's car and bursting into adrenaline-fueled hysterics as the blonde pulled out of the parking lot in the direction of home.

--

**Author's Note:** When I wrote that last bit about the desk and Axel and Roxas's epic escape from Saïx's clutches, _The Breakfast Club_ immediately popped into my head. LMAO. Axel would _so_ be John Bender. I wonder who Roxas would be...Claire maybe? HAH. XD


	5. Round Two

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the wait, guys! The final leg of the semester's just kicked in, and boy to professors leave a whole lot of work for the very end! Whew _

Well anyway, here it is, the fifth and final chapter of **The Bubble Bath**. This was a fun one too, I had a good time writing the last few scenes especially...hehe ;D. Thank you all SO SO SO much for all the wonderful reviews, you kept me motivated to get each chapter done and make it as good as possible for you guys! I had a really great time writing this the whole way through. I had no idea it would turn out to be more than one chapter...but it turned out that Axel and Roxie's little sexcapade had a bit of a story to it, huh? ;P

This will probably be my last fanfic for a month or so, seeing as I'll be going crazy trying to get everything turned in and register for spring classes and all that jazz, but I've got a two month winter break (epic win, I know) so I can guarantee you I'll be penning a fanfic or two over the cold snowy months ;)

So with that all said, enjoy! Comments are, as always, greatly appreicted! :D

--

Axel and Roxas were still hiccupping with delirious laughter as the blonde parked the car in his driveway and stumbled to the porch, only to be captured in Axel's embrace as the redhead fastened his hands to the boy's waist and enveloped him in a heated kiss. Roxas shuffled backwards until his back hit the front door, fumbling to unlock it while Axel's tongue danced inside his mouth.

After several failed attempts, Roxas somehow managed to unlock the door, kicking it open when he heard the small _click_ and stumbling blindly into the living room, eyes still closed, mouth still pressed to Axel's.

Axel groaned deep in his chest as Roxas's fingers gripped his shirt, his blonde hair tousled and his cheeks flushed with arousal. Axel loved when the younger boy was like this; all fluttering hands and flushed cheeks and gasping breaths that drove the redhead crazy with desire.

Axel moved his hands to the boy's backside, sliding over the tight denim before flexing his hands in a merciless squeeze. Roxas gave a surprised squeak which slid into a moan as Axel continued to tease at his backside, pressing their bodies even closer together and letting his tongue explore every crevice of the boy's mouth.

Axel silently cursed as Roxas broke their kiss in order to climb the staircase to his bedroom. The blonde reached out and took the redhead's hand, pulling him up the stairs and smiling mischievously, those drowning pools of blue gone hazy with lust.

Axel's breath hitched as he met the blonde's burning gaze and he secretly wished he could take a photograph of Roxas as that moment, giddy and aroused and breathtakingly beautiful, but all logical thought was put on standstill as they reached the top of the staircase and Roxas kissed him hard, his small hands gripping the redhead's biceps and a soft moan echoing through the hallway.

Axel pulled his mouth away and looked down at the blonde, smirking.

"A little pushy, aren't we, Roxas?" he teased.

Roxas's cerulean eyes narrowed into a glare and he walked them through his bedroom door, putting his hands on Axel's chest and pushing him backwards with surprising strength. Axel's back collided with the mattress as he fell onto Roxas's bed, blinking in sheer astonishment as the blonde came up beside the bed, hands on his hips and smirking arrogantly.

"How's that for pushy?" Roxas said, smugly satisfied that he had thrown Axel off his game completely.

Axel, not to be outdone, grabbed the blonde by the hips and pulled him down on top of him, placing several butterfly kisses on the boy's neck before smiling up at him.

"I think I like you aggressive in bed." He growled, his hands sliding underneath the blonde's shirt and tracing patterns along his abdomen.

"What did you expect, a quivering flower? I'm not a _girl_, Axel," Roxas said, glaring down at the amused pyro.

"I know you're not a girl, Rox. You punch harder than I do. And I guess I can't blame you for being so into me. I mean, I _am_ pretty fucking amazing." Axel said, licking the blonde's throat hungrily and causing the boy to shiver unconsciously.

Roxas's mouth slid back into a smirk as he took hold of Axel's arms, pushing him down so he lay flat on the bed as the blonde straddled him.

"Let's just see how fucking amazing you are," Roxas muttered as his mouth connected with the redhead's in an almost painfully hard kiss.

Axel groaned and rocked his hips into Roxas's, both boys moaning aloud at the wonderfully pleasurable friction. Roxas tugged impatiently at the fabric of Axel's shirt, the redhead lifting himself off the mattress to help the blonde tug the shirt over his head. Axel chuckled in a deep tone as Roxas tossed the shirt to the floor, his hands roaming over the expanse of Axel's chest and back.

Axel nibbled on the blonde's earlobe before whispering in his ear, "Your turn."

Axel watched with hungry eyes as Roxas lifted his t-shirt over his head and flung it across the room, his blonde spikes jutting out wildly in every direction and his eyes dark with arousal. Axel growled and grabbed the blonde forcefully, pushing him onto the mattress and settling himself on top of the boy.

Roxas made a noise of protest but was soon reduced to a moaning mess as Axel's mouth moved to tease each nipple before kissing a teasing trail down the blonde's tight stomach, his long fingers tracing the hemline of the boy's jeans.

"A—Axel," Roxas moaned softly as the redhead brought his mouth back up to the boy's already reddening neck, his hands running through the older boy's mass of red spikes.

"Louder, Rox," Axel whispered hotly into the blonde's ear, grinding his hips into the blonde's own.

"_Axel_," Roxas moaned, gripping fistfuls of the redhead's hair and breathing heavily as bolts of pleasure shot through him.

"Say it again," Axel pleaded, the bed creaking and groaning with each shallow thrust.

"Oh, G-God, _Axel_," Roxas cried, flinging his head to the side and panting as his arousal strained almost painfully against his jeans.

Roxas bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Axel unzipped his jeans, his palm brushing purposefully against the blonde's erection as he slid them down his legs and eliciting a moan from the younger boy. Roxas kicked off the offending article of clothing, reaching up and pulling down the zipper of Axel's jeans urgently.

Axel gritted his teeth to suppress a groan as he felt Roxas's hands move down his thighs, gasping when he felt Roxas sliding off his boxers as well. Axel let out a sigh of relief as his now fully hardened erection was set free from his clothing.

Slowly, Axel pushed his chest into Roxas's, leaning forward until the boy was lying underneath him once again. Axel kissed the blonde's cheek before moving to his mouth, sliding a hand down to rid the boy of his own boxers. The boys locked eyes for a numbing moment as they lay in the dark, the sound of their ragged breaths the only noise in the house.

"Axel, I love you," Roxas suddenly said, speaking so quickly and with such urgency that Axel could only look at the blonde for a moment before coming back to his senses.

Axel's face lit up in a warm smile as he cupped both Roxas's cheeks with his hands and gazed at him tenderly.

"I know. I love you too, Roxas. I always have,"

Axel leaned forward and placed a kiss on Roxas's lips.

"And I always will. My Roxie bear." He whispered, stroking the boy's mass of blonde spikes and taking in the beauty of the smaller boy that lay beneath him.

Roxas made a small sound in the back of his throat before lifting his head off the pillows and capturing Axel's mouth in a tender kiss that soon turned passionate as the sparks of lust quickly began to crackle and burn until the heat consumed their senses, their bodies moving in tandem as they worked to satiate the growing fire between them.

--

The front door swung open quickly as Sora ran inside to escape the rain shower that Riku had predicted correctly. He tossed his wet jacket and sneakers into the hall closet and bounded up the staircase, ready to take a power nap before starting his Chemistry project.

As he reached the second floor, he heard a distinct thumping sound echoing down the length of the hallway.

Confused, Sora walked down the hallway, the thumping sound growing louder and louder as he approached his bedroom. He paused outside the door, about to knock when he heard what was unmistakably Axel's voice cry out "Fuck, _Roxas!_" followed by what was undoubtedly the pleasured moans and screams of his twin brother as the headboard slammed into the bedroom wall with a repeated _thump_.

Sora lowered his fist from its position a few inches from the door and retreated down the hallway just as the thumping increased in frequency and the cried words became too explicit to bear repeating.

Sora fled downstairs into the family room, where he dived into the comforting softness of the couch and pulled out his cell phone, pressing the speed dial button urgently.

"Hello?" Riku's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Riku, Axel and Roxas are _doing it_ again! In _our room_! Never mind how incredibly disturbing and mentally and emotionally scarring it is, how am I supposed to get any work done?" Sora whined, cradling the phone to his ear and blocking out the faint thumping sound that still resounded throughout the house.

Riku chuckled into the phone.

"Well, you'll just have to tell them to take their sexcapades to Axel's place from now on. In the meantime, though, how about you come over to my house?" Riku offered, keeping his voice neutral.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Are we gonna work on that Chem. project?" Sora asked.

"Actually, I was thinking we could have a little chemistry project of our own, Sora," Riku said, his voice dropping an octave and sending a shiver up Sora's spine.

"Y-yeah, Riku. I'll—I'll be over in a bit," Sora said quietly, his face heating up and left a little breathless at the silver-haired boy's suggestion.

"See you soon." Riku said, an aura of sensuality present in the boy's tone.

Sora smiled as he hung up, suddenly not mad at Roxas anymore as he pulled on his sneakers and jacket before stepping out into the rainy night.

--

Roxas was panting as he desperately tried to catch his breath and slow his racing heartbeat. He turned his face on the pillow to catch Axel's sleepy gaze as the redhead drew the boy closer to him, brushing damp bangs from his forehead before planting a light kiss on it and snuggling into his blonde lover.

"Axel," Roxas said with a questioning lilt as he put his arms around the older boy.

"Yeah?" Axel replied, nuzzling the blonde's neck affectionately.

"Did you hear something earlier? Like a door opening or something?" The blonde asked, thankful for the cool night breeze that soothed his sweat-soaked body.

"Mmm…nope," Axel said before letting out a tired yawn and burying his face into the back of the blonde's neck.

Roxas smiled and whispered "I love you" to the redhead before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

--

The rain continued to fall outside Zexion's house as the gray-eyed boy settled down into his evening bath. The hot water eased away his tension and soothed him into a lull as he listened to the quiet pitter-patter of raindrops on his windowsill.

Zexion inhaled the steam and rested his head on the tub, closing his eyes and clearing his mind as he enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Suddenly, he heard the doorknob jiggling as the bathroom door began to open.

"Mother, I am taking a bath—_Demyx?!_" Zexion exclaimed as his fair-haired best friend entered the bathroom, smiling brightly.

"Hey Zexy!" Demyx said in his usual greeting. Zexion felt his face heat up in a mortified blush as he pulled his knees up to his chest and started at the blonde, eyes wide in utter shock.

"Demyx, just _what_ do you think you're doing?! I am in the _bath_!" Zexion sputtered, his usual eloquence failing him at the complete uncertainty of the situation.

Demyx giggled and stepped further into the room, standing on the rug only feet from the bathtub.

"I can see that, silly. In fact, I brought you something to help you enjoy your bath," the sitar player said in response.

It was only then that Zexion noticed the small plastic shopping bag that Demyx held in one hand.

"What…is it?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Demyx's smile soon turned far less innocent as he slowly lifted the bag and reached his other hand in to reveals its contents. Zexion gulped at the positively _devious_ expression on his best friend's face as the blonde pulled out a bottle of lavender bubble bath solution, holding it out just enough for Zexion to see what it was.

"Oh…? Um, well, thank you Demyx, I suppose." Zexion said, still extremely confused. Demyx approached the bathtub, standing mere inches away from Zexion now. The lilac-haired boy suddenly noticed the odd material of Demyx's shorts, and the fact that small cartoon fish wrapped around the bottoms of each leg.

"Demyx, are you wearing your swim shorts?" Zexion asked, puzzled.

Demyx said nothing, his widening smile serving as the only response as he popped open the bottle's cap and raised a hand to lift up his t-shirt.

--

**THE END **

**Author's Note: **I knew I wanted to end the story with another couple taking a "bubble bath", but for a while I was going between Sora and Riku or Demyx and Zexion. I asked Purewhite one day, and her response was, "ZEMYX!!!", and that's what I did. So for all you Zemyx fans out there, thank her for the last bit, and if you were hoping for Soriku instead, blame her! Haha ;P. I just had to throw that little Soriku smex hint in, though, 'cause I love them oh so much ;).

Oh, and I'd just like to address the abundance of comments about my little sidenote regarding _The Breakfast Club_. I can't believe so many people had their own thoughts and opinions on such a silly subject! I was like, okay, but what about the big love confession...? No? Just wanna talk about the movie? Okay...XD. No, but seriously, thanks guys, you gave me many LOL's. I guess I can throw in one more funny tidbit for ya: when I was typing this chappie up, I tried to type "gray eyes" referring to Zexion, and I accidentally typed "gay eyes". Luckily I caught it...but not before I LOL'ed really hard. Freudian slip, maybe? ;P

Have a great holiday season, everyone! Be happy, healthy and safe! :)


End file.
